Ángel Guardián
by 8Followyourdreams8
Summary: Carol y Daryl están más unidos ahora que nunca, pero una traición lo cambiará todo. Y se enfrentaran a las peores cosas. A veces no todo es lo que parece.. Vida en la prisión. El Gobernador aún está vivo y Hershel también. Malas palabras**
1. Chapter 1: Sentimientos

Ángel Guardián

Capítulo 1: Sentimientos.

Glenn decidió casarse con Maggie.

Fue una boda poco formal, ya que estaban en una prisión, pero lo suficiente para ser simbólico y lindo al mismo tiempo.

Al finalizar la ceremonia Daryl vio a Carol distanciarse apenas terminó la boda.

Daryl no le tomó importancia, sin embargo le pareció extraña su repentina desaparición.

Carol estaba afuera viendo los caminantes y al sol ponerse, mientras lloraba.

Se hizo de noche y Carol no regresó.

Daryl decidió dar un viston para ver si ella continuaba allí. No la vio, así que salió, solo para asegurarse de que estaba segura allí afuera.

La logró ver, pero no estaba bien, era obvio saberlo. Así que cogió su ballesta y fue a buscarla, pero notó algo... Carol estaba llorando. Tenía sus hermosos ojos azules, cansados y con un poco de rojo alrededor de sus pupilas. Se podía leer en sus ojos que había llorado muchísimo.

- ¿Qué pasa?- Dijo Daryl.

- Nada...- Respondió Carol.

- Nadie llora por nada...- Dijo él

- Daryl, ¿Podrías irte por favor? Dijo ella con voz temblorosa y un poco enfadada.

- Pff... Si así lo deseas pues me iré, pero deberías entrar ¡De una buena vez! Lo que te pase no es mi problema- Dijo un poco enfadado él.

Eso definitivamente no era verdad, a él importaba Carol, más que nadie, pero no lo dejaría saber tan fácil.

Carol gimió y lloró desconsoladamente.

- Maldita sea ¿Que pasa?- Dijo preocupado

-Hoy... ¡Hoy sería el cumpleaños de Sophia!-

Gritó mientras lloraba y se iba.

Daryl la agarró del brazo mientras se iba, para evitarlo.

- Escúchame tan solo un momento, Carol.

¿De verdad eso te está entristeciendo? Hoy casi mueres mordida por un caminante en la mañana. ¿Y eso te preocupa? Desde ahora deberías empezar a preocuparte más por ti misma que por una niña muerta que por más que llores no regresará.- Dijo él.

Carol soltó su brazo y se fue, lo que dijo Daryl era verdad, pero le dolió.

Carol entró a su celda, ahora solitaria por la muerte de su compañera de celda, Lori.

Daryl entró luego para irse a su espacio para dormir, ya que él decidió no usar celda como todos los demás.

Carol aún lloraba y se podía escuchar en todo el "Bloque C."

Daryl ya harto de escuchar gente lamentándose en este horrible mundo, fue a donde ella.

- Carol... No seas débil... Esa niña murió no volverá y es duro lo sé, pero debes aceptarlo.- Dijo Daryl.

- No lloro por eso ahora- Dijo ella.

- Entonces ¿Por qué?

- Estoy harta.-

- ¿De qué?-

- De que todos me digan lo que ya sé, pero no necesito oír, no más.-

- Tarde o temprano tendrás que oír la maldita realidad, Carol. ¿Por qué no lo has comprendido?-

- Oh Dios... Lamento esto...-

- ¿Qué?-

- Molestarte con mis problemas, Daryl.-

- Tú me has ayudado con los míos...

No soy del tipo de persona que le importen los problemas de los demás ¡A la mierda con eso! Pero la diferencia está en que a ti en su momento te importaron los míos sin realmente conocerme, ahora se puede decir que es mi turno.- Respondió Daryl.

- ¿Porque es "tu turno"?-

- Ni puta idea de porque lo llamé turno. Sonó como obligación y no lo es, solo quiero hacerlo.

Creo que te debo una. Realmente te debo mucho, Carol.-

- No me debes nada.- Dijo Carol

Daryl sonrió levemente y se fue.

- ¡Espera!- Daryl oyó y se devolvió.

- Necesito un favor- Dijo Carol

- ¿Cual?-

- Que me ayudes a practicar con el uso del arma.-

- No podemos, no hay suficiente munición-

- Está bien. Buenas noches.-

- Si mañana Glenn y Maggie consiguen suficiente munición tal vez si puedas practicar.-

- Gracias.- Dijo Carol.

Daryl solo asintió y se fue.


	2. Chapter 2: El Escape

Capitulo 2: El escape

-¡Glenn! Por aquí- Dijo Maggie escapando de la horda de caminantes

Escondidos esperando a que pasara la horda de caminantes

-Uff- Dijo Glenn -Estuvo cerca-

-Sí, amor- Dijo Maggie exaltada

Agarrando la munición escaparon agarrados de la mano.

Ellos regresaron sanos y salvos diciendo:

-¡Aquí está la munición que necesitábamos, Rick!- dijeron casi en coro

-Excelente- Dijo Rick-Muy buen trabajo-

Daryl se le acercó a Rick y dijo:

-Necesito munición, Rick-

-¿Para qué?- Respondió curiosamente

-Para Carol, desea practicar con el uso del arma- Respondió Daryl

-Está bien, pero utiliza lo necesario, no demasiada munición- Contesto Rick

-Está bien lo tengo-

Eventualmente todos se fueron a dormir, fue un duro día para todos, pero el día de mañana, no saben lo que les espera…


	3. Chapter 3: El Disparo

Capítulo 3: El Disparo

-Carol ¿Te parece si vamos al bosque a entrenar?-Dijo Daryl

Hoy sería el gran día en que Daryl entrenaría con Carol.

-No me parece muy seguro allá afuera- Respondió

-No pasará nada, he estado ahí miles de ocasiones y nada me pasó- Respondió él

Carol lo miró con mirada de preocupación y finalmente dijo:

-Bueno... Creo que allí es un bueno lugar-

-Carol dale a esta botella de vidrio.

Casi. Vamos sigue intentando.

¡Excelente! Necesitaremos otro blanco para disparar. ¿Qué tal este tronco de acá? Déjame hacer algo para que sepas donde disparar…

Listo. ¡Ahora!- Dijo Daryl entusiasmado

Carol dio en el blanco inmediatamente

-Eres buena… ¿Qué tal con algo en movimiento?

Con este otro tronco amarrado a una soga sobre esa rama de allá como lo solía hacer Shane... ¿Te parece buena idea?

-Una excelente idea, Daryl. Lograré dispararle, lo sé- Dijo ella con confianza en sí misma

-Eso lo verem...

¡NOOOOO! ¡CAROL!- Gritó Daryl fuertemente


End file.
